El error de Edward Cullen en Brasil
by ayumiku 24
Summary: Cuando Edward deja a Bella se va a Brasil, ahí conocerá a una chica. Cuando cree que Bella murió una inmensa agonía lo azota, y al ser incapaz de pensar claramente termina involucrándose con la chica de Brasil obteniendo como resultado que ella quede embarazada. Un hijo de cuya existencia no sabe pero que al poco de nacer Reneesme conocerá. ¿Que pasara?
1. Prologo

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores y lectoras, hoy les traigo una nueva historia, que muestra lo que sucedió en Brasil cuando Edward dejo a Bella.**

**La historia esta contada desde el punto de vista de la chica que nuestro guapo vampiro conoció, sin mas disfruten el prefacio y el primer capitulo.**

**PREFACIO**

Al salir de los árboles que estaban cubiertos de una fina capa de escarcha, observamos una fila de capas negras pertenecientes a nuestros líderes, los Vulturi. Permanecían en un extremo del claro, observándonos con curiosidad y expectación al igual que todos.

En el otro extremo un curioso grupo, clanes de vampiros, flanqueados de lo que parecía una gran manada de enormes lobos.

El sonido del latir veloz de un corazón atrajo mi atención, y entonces lo vi.

Sus ojos dorados, su cabello cobrizo y su perfecta figura como la de un adonis, al verme mostró sorpresa y rápidamente abrazo contra el a la vampira castaña que estaba a su lado.

Mi vista se clavo en una pequeña de cabellos cobrizos montada en un lobo, era la combinación perfecta de ellos.

Un gruñido brotó de mi pecho e inmediatamente rodee el pequeño cuerpo de Ethan ocultándolo de el.

Atravesé el claro junto a los demás y con una firme determinación avance dispuesta a enfrentar todo.


	2. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: El ángel que me salvo.**

Lo conocí a finales de octubre, hace 4 meses. Yo corría desesperadamente a través de las calles de Río de Janeiro en Brasil, estaba completamente empapada producto de la lluvia que azotaba la ciudad aquel día, tras de mí, persiguiéndome habían 5 sujetos.

Entre a una bodega abandonada, creí poder esconderme ahí, pero era inútil. Ellos entraron poco después de mi.

Me observaban con un enfermizo deseo, mi cuerpo tembló mientras se acercaban a mí, el más corpulento y de peor aspecto se lanzó sobre mí, rasgo mi ropa y tirando de mi cabeza comenzó a olfatear mi cabello.

Un grito agudo brotó de mi garganta, seguido de más. Estaba sola, nadie me ayudaría.

O eso creía.

La puerta de la bodega se abrió de improviso, pero no había nadie. Entonces sin comprender el porqué, los sujetos, uno tras otro fueron arrojados bruscamente fuera del lugar. El que estaba sobre mi se levanto y nervioso miro a todos lados, tras el alguien apareció y sin contemplaciones lo lanzó contra la pared más cercana dejándolo inconsciente.

El extraño se giro hacia mí, y la sorpresa me invadió al observar la magnífica belleza de su ser.

Se acerco y con una rápida mirada examinó mi casi desnudo cuerpo, sin avisar puso una gabardina azul pizarra sobre mi cubriéndome.

— ¿Puedes levantarte?— pregunto el con una melodiosa voz y yo asentí débilmente.

Extendió una mano cubierta con un guante de piel negra hacia mí, la sujete firmemente y me levanté, rápidamente salimos de ahí y abordamos un minicouper negro que estaba estacionado en la entrada.

No sé porque lo seguí, pudo haber sido un asesino, un secuestrador, o cualquier cosa. Pero algo me decía que el lo último que haría sería dañarme.

—Gracias—dije de pronto mientras miraba la noche a través del parabrisas.

—No importa—responde segundos después—Te llevare a tú casa, ¿dónde queda?

—La zona residencial del lado sureste de la ciudad, sólo sigue la avenida principal.

Cuando llegamos el amablemente me ayuda a bajar del auto, observa las pocas casas del suburbio, así como la elegancia del mismo y se gira a verme con una ceja enarcada.

—Bonito.

—Ostentoso— lo corrijo— ¿quieres entrar?— pregunto y el acepta.

Atravesamos el living y llegamos a la sala, el se sienta mientras observa todo.

— ¿Quieres beber algo?

—No gracias, estoy bien.

—De acuerdo. Oye necesito cambiarme ahora vuelvo.

—Está bien.

Le sonrió una última vez y me dirijo a las escaleras principales, rápidamente las subo y al llegar a mi habitación me dirijo al armario. Tomo un pans y una sudadera negra, una playera morada y un coordinado de ropa interior limpia. Me cambio rápidamente y bajo de nuevo.

El permanece distraído, se voltea y me ve con su gabardina en las manos.

—Gracias por prestármela.

El asiente mientras toma la gabardina y se sienta de nuevo, me acerco a la licorera de mi padre y tomo una copa, la lleno de un líquido rojizo y sin perder tiempo doy un buen trago.

— ¿No eres muy joven para beber?—pregunta el de pronto y yo me giro a verlo con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

— ¿Te parece? ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?

—Diecisiete.

—Tengo diecinueve años, en un par de meses cumpliré los veinte, así que gracias por tú preocupación.

— ¿Porque te perseguían esos hombres?

Y ¡Zaz! Lanzó la pregunta del millón de dólares.

Mi mirada se ensombreció, suspire resignada y me deje caer en el sillón frente a el.

—Les ordenaron secuestrarme, para luego matarme aunque ellos querían aprovecharse antes—le respondí con un inusual tono helado.

— ¿Se los ordenó?

Lo mire fijamente con el ceño fruncido y el me dirigió una mirada de disculpa.

—Lo lamento, he sido muy atrevido, tus problemas no son asunto mío.

—Hace un poco más de un mes murieron mis padres, en un misterioso accidente automovilístico, la declaración oficial dicta que fue un fallo de los frenos, aunque yo se que eso es mentira. Los asesinaron para obtener su herencia.

— ¿Acaso tú sabes quién lo hizo?

—Sí, el socio principal de mi padre, el creía que al morir ellos heredaría el control de la compañía, pero 2 semanas después de su muerte el abogado dio a conocer el testamento y la sorpresa fue que la heredara era yo y no el, pero el problema comenzó porque una cláusula dicta que en caso de mi muerte el heredaría todo, así que decidió matarme, sí tú no me hubieras salvado mañana mi cadáver habría adornado la página principal de todos los periódicos, por eso gracias.

El sólo me miro sin decir nada, sus ojos se veían apagados, sin vida y su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. El momento se comenzó a volver incómodo mientras yo me estrujaba la cabeza pensando en un tema de conversación.

—Soy Kassia Everdeen —digo de pronto y extiendo mi mano hacia el.

—Edward Cullen —responde mientras estrecha mi mano y la presiona suavemente— ¿Everdeen?

—Así es y no te burles, es el apellido que mis padres eligieron cuando cambiaron sus nombres, fue antes de los libros, por sí fuera poco mi nombre es bastante parecido al de la protagonista.

—Un nombre bastante curioso, y por su estructura se que no eres de Brasil.

—Nací en Escocia, mi madre era musulmana y mi padre inglés, una extraña combinación. Mi madre me contó que una vez acompañó a mi abuelo a Inglaterra a cerrar unos negocios los cuales casualmente eran con la familia de mi padre. Ahí se conocieron y se enamoraron desgraciadamente mis abuelos no aprobaron su relación, así que mis padres se fugaron y se fueron a Escocia donde cambiaron su nombre, se casaron y bueno nací yo. Cuando ellos murieron y supe lo del testamento no perdí tiempo y vine aquí a esta casa que habían comprado hace años y desde entonces aquí he estado.

El silencio inundo la habitación, yo clave la mirada en el suelo mientras me preguntaba sí había sido buena idea contarle mi vida a un extraño.

De nuevo el no dijo una sola palabra.

—Deberías quedarte está noche y mañana podrás irte, hay varias habitaciones.

—No creo que sea apropiado.

—Tal vez, pero será mi manera de agradecerte.

Dudoso acepto, le mostré una habitación y le preste un par de prendas para dormir.

Al día siguiente el no estaba, sobre la cama había una nota.

Dos semanas después lo volví a ver, el me salvo de nuevo, está vez de un accidente al parecer habían cortado los frenos de mi coche.

Me sorprendí, aquello no era algo que alguien normal podría hacer, me costó bastante pero al final admitió que el no era humano. No quiso decirme que era, sólo que era diferente.

Una extraña amistad se formó entre ambos, en poco tiempo el se convirtió en una persona importante para mí, hasta que ocurrió lo inevitable.

Me enamoré de el.

Cuando decidí confesarle mis sentimientos, también quise saber un poco más de el.

— ¿Cual es tú historia? Porque creo que tú también huyes de algo.

Me giro a verlo y la afilada hoja de su mirada casi me corta por la mitad, suspira derrotado y regresa la vista a la película que vemos. Por un instante supe que no me respondería, así que fingí que no había preguntado nada.

—Nuestro amor era un error, ella peligraba al estar junto a mí, lo sabía y aún así creí que todo estaría bien, hasta ese incidente en su cumpleaños. Ahí comprendí que ella no pertenecía a mi mundo, entonces termine con ella por su bien y deje Forks junto con mi familia pero ha sido mil veces más duro de lo que creí.

Su respuesta me sorprendió, el amaba a alguien más, y su amor por ella era tan fuerte como para renunciar a su amor por su propio bien. Una punzada golpeó mi corazón y me obligue a no llorar.

— ¿Como se llama?— fue lo único que pude preguntar.

—Bella Swan —respondió con veneración.

No le confesé mis sentimientos y sé que el sabía de ellos, pero jamás dijo nada.

Aquel día, el último que lo vi en Brasil, el recibió una llamada de su hermana y al instante supe que eran malas noticias.

Cuando la llamada término inmediatamente comenzó a marcar otro número.

— ¿Podría hablar con Charlie Swan?

Pregunto pero al parecer no recibió una respuesta favorable, pues con su mano hizo añicos el celular.

— ¿Está todo bien Edward?

—En el funeral, está en su funeral. Rosalie tenía razón, ella está muerta—respondió fríamente.

Lo mire en espera de que dijera algo más, pero no. Se acerco al sofá y tomo su chaqueta, se la colocó en un rápido movimiento y se dirigió a la puerta.

Por reflejo tomo su mano deteniéndolo.

—No te vayas. No lo hagas Edward.

—Debo hacerlo, ella ya no existe en este mundo. No tiene sentido que yo siga existiendo.

—No digas eso, tal vez sea una señal, de que debes comenzar de nuevo. Aquí, conmigo.

El se gira y me ve con una mirada llena de un inmenso dolor y agonía, avanzó hacia el y sin avisar estampo mis labios en los de el. Sin duda está sorprendido pues siento su cuerpo tensarse.

Me separó de el y lo miro con todo el amor que siento por el.

—Te amo— susurro y sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa—No quiero que te vayas, no lo hagas por favor.

Nuevamente lo beso y me aferro a el, mis brazos rodean su cuello mientras mi corazón late ferozmente y mi cuerpo se enciende placenteramente.

Entonces ocurre algo que me sorprende demasiado, el corresponde desesperadamente mis besos, me sujeta firmemente de la cintura y me eleva un poco, enredo mis piernas entorno a su fuerte abdomen y el rápidamente me lleva a la habitación principal.

**Bien aquí termina el primer capitulo, como ven la cosa se puso bastante intensa, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden comentar hasta la próxima semana.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo mis queridos lectores hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo espero les guste, ahora la respuesta a sus comentarios.**

**Katherine****: Hola, me alegro que te haya gustado el capitulo y es curioso que hayamos tenido la misma idea jejeje pero este no será un amor tan simple, será bastante complicado, en fin gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.**

**Maleja twihard: ****Hola, tienes razón este prefacio esta super enredado y sobre tus demás dudas te prometo que poco a poco serán respondidas con forme transcurran los capítulos, gracias por comentar y espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo. **

**VERIS CULLEN LOZ****: Me alegro que el inicio de esta historia haya sido de tu agrado y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y prometo continuarla gracias.**

**CAPITULO 2: Despedida.**

Sus perfectas facciones, su exquisito aroma, esa melodiosa voz y sus hipnotizantes ojos ojos repentinamente negros. Sí, todo en el es perfecto, como sí de un ángel se tratara, un precioso y sublime ángel.

Un gemido de placer escapa de mis labios al sentir sus manos en mis caderas interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, sus labios besan ferozmente los míos, siento como mi labio inferior es mordido y su lengua prueba el fresco líquido carmín, sus manos retiran con desesperación el resto de mi ropa dejándome desnuda ante el. Sus ojos contemplan mi cuerpo unos segundos, pero sé que no es a mí a quién ve, su mirada distante me lo grita. Está conmigo pero piensa en ella.

Abro mi boca pero antes de siquiera decir algo estampa de nuevo sus labios sobre los míos, sus manos con suavidad separan mis muslos y entonces siento el mayor placer que jamás creí experimentar. La habitación se llena de gemidos de placer, hasta que el sol asoma en el horizonte.

Durante una hora permanecemos recostados en la cama, mi cabeza sobre su frío pecho y sus brazos aferrando mi cintura.

De improviso el se separa bruscamente de mi y se levanta, la luz que cuela por la ventana lo rodea y aunque parece increíble su cuerpo brilla en todo su esplendor como sí tuviera incrustados millones de diamantes.

Lo miro con sorpresa, pero sus ojos me miran con un extraño sentimiento, mi corazón se comprime al reconocerlo.

Arrepentimiento.

Me levanto de un brinco de la cama y en un rápido movimiento cubro mi cuerpo con la blanca sábana.

Chasqueo la lengua frustrada al ver toda mi ropa regada en el suelo, me agacho y recojo mi sostén de encaje blanco, busco mi pantaleta y la veo sobre la lámpara de noche.

— ¿Cómo rayos llegó ahí?—pienso sorprendida.

Dejó caer la sábana al suelo a través de mi cuerpo, me colocó mi ropa interior y amarro mi cabello en una coleta baja.

Volteó y lo veo completamente vestido, en un parpadeo está frente a mí y en sus manos tiene el vestido café que use hace un par de horas.

Me observa un segundo y sin avisar el mismo me coloca el vestido, con un movimiento suave me obliga a sentar en la cama, lo observó colocarme mis botines blancos, alza su cabeza y sus ojos me miran fijamente.

—Lo siento —dice el de pronto y yo desvío la mirada, se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

— ¿Debo tomar esto como un adiós? —pregunto y se detiene con la mano en la perilla.

—En verdad lo lamento, pero esto no debió pasar, adiós Kassia —responde serio, gira la perilla y sale de la habitación.

—Adiós Edward —susurro, pero él no me oye se ha ido.

Salgo de la casa momentos después, y camino por las calles sin prestar atención a nada, mientras las lágrimas corren libres por mis mejillas.

A lo lejos creí verlo, sin pensarlo corro hacia él, pero no está, camino un poco más hasta llegar a un aeropuerto.

Aferro mi pequeña mochila negra y entró, me acerco rápidamente al largo mostrador donde venden los boletos de avión.

—Escuche, vino un chico, no sé cuando exactamente, es alto, buen cuerpo, cabello cobrizo, pálido y extremadamente apuesto— le explicó rápidamente a la chica tras el mostrador.

—Me temo que no se a que se refiere —responde.

—Tal vez esto le ayude a recordar.

Saco de mi mochila mi cartera y de está varios billetes de alta denominación, se los entregó disimuladamente.

—Una parte es para cubrir el boleto, usted puede conservar el resto—susurro con una sonrisa de superioridad.

La chica me mira perpleja, pero rápidamente teclea en la computadora y me entrega mi boleto.

—Disfrute su vuelo a Italia señorita.

—Gracias

Observó el boleto, el vuelo parte en una hora. Me acerco a las sillas de espera y me siento, momentos después la voz en los altavoces anuncia el vuelo.

Abordó el avión y espero a que transcurran las horas, cierro los ojos y me relajo.

Horas después el avión aterriza, pregunto a varias personas y un oficial me indica que lo vio tomar un camino que lleva a la ciudad de Volterra, maldición me lleva varias horas de ventaja.

Rentó un audi blanco y rápidamente me dirijo haya, al llegar un mar de gente enfundados en capas rojas me recibe.

Es el festival de San Marcos.

Estaciono el auto y después de comprar una capa roja me mezclo entre la multitud y comienzo a recorrer la ciudad.

Estoy agotada, el calor comienza a ser muy fuerte y aún no lo encuentro. Me acerco a la banqueta y me siento.

—Sólo un instante —pienso mientras recuperó el aliento.

Un estruendo resuena en la plaza asustando a varios, yo incluida. Alzó el rostro y veo que el sonido procede del reloj de piedra a mi derecha.

Por algún motivo volteó a ver directamente a un callejón junto al reloj, un par de segundos después un ligero resplandor aparece, mis ojos se abren por la sorpresa y mi corazón late ferozmente al reconocer a esa persona.

Era el, era Edward, me levanto de un salto de la acera pero no avanzó ni tres pasos cuando mi corazón se congela.

Una chica menuda de apariencia frágil corre a él y se lanza a sus brazos, siendo atrapada por él en el acto.

Sus cabellos castaños se agitan en el aire mientras él la besa con tanta desesperación y amor, ambos se internan en el callejón mientras continúan besándose.

Mis rodillas flaquean y caigo al suelo, observó la mirada de amor que se dirigen y varias lágrimas traicioneras caen de mis ojos, siento mi corazón destrozarse y como cada uno de los pedazos se rompen aún más.

—He venido corriendo a buscarte, pero ¿para qué? Sólo para ver cómo te has olvidado completamente de mí y el cómo amas a alguien más. Soy una idiota, debo enterrar estos sentimientos en lo profundo de mi corazón para que así algún día pueda olvidarlos.

Me levanto del suelo y retiró las lágrimas de mi rostro.

—Adiós Edward —susurro al viento y por un segundo sus ojos se encuentran con los míos.

Su mirada muestra sorpresa y lastima, la mía dolor y determinación.

Después de verlo una última vez me giro con la capa agitándose tras de mi dispuesta a olvidarlo a él y a estos sentimientos.

—Adiós —repito para mí misma y sin mirar atrás me marchó de Volterra.

**Bien hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana espero les haya gustado como ven Edward dejo a Kassia pero, ¿que pasara ahora?**

**Si quieren saberlo no se pierdan el próximo capítulo, los invito a leer mis demás historias, un beso bye bye.**


	4. Chapter 3

**HOLA A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE VISITAN ESTA HISTORIA, LES TRAIGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO DISFRUTENLO.**

**Maleja twihard****: hola de nuevo jejeje si pobre de kassia los vio que mal, pero tranquila que todo apenas inicia, aun hay mas sorpresas. Gracias por comentar.**

**UruUru-chan****:**** Hola gracias por leer y me alegro que la historia te guste, espero te guste el nuevo capitulo.**

**VERIS CULLEN LOZ****: Gracias por leer y comentar, me alegro que el capirtulo te haya gustado, y claro que pasare a leer tu historia**

**Marce Capuccino****: Hola gracias por leer, y por tus lindas palabras -mi autoestima subió 60%- y bueno sobre su embarazo ya sabrás, y lo demás bueno solo te dire que no me gusta adelantar nada, me fascina dejar con la duda jejeje, en fin espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo. **

**CAPITULO 3: LA ESPERANZA DE UNA NUEVA VIDA**

Mi corazón, mis recuerdos, mis secretos. Todo le entregue a él, incluso mi virginidad y aún así se fue.

Quisiera odiarlo, porque parece más seguro que amarlo pero no puedo, mis sentimientos no me dejan.

Ese día me marché de Volterra y regrese a Brasil, han pasado casi 4 meses desde ese día y yo no he vuelto a ser la misma, algo extraño me sucede.

Estoy embarazada pero no es un embarazo normal, pues a pesar de tener 4 meses de gestación parecen 9, el feto crece rápidamente. Mi cuerpo se debilita y varios de mis huesos se han roto.

Ahora prácticamente permanezco todo el día recostada, tuve que mudarme de la ciudad para evitar sospechas.

—Kassia, ¿necesitas algo? —pregunto una dulce y cantarina voz

Quitó la vista de la ventana y me giro a la puerta donde ella me observaba detenidamente.

—No gracias —respondo con una sonrisa leve.

—Iremos a cazar volveremos en un par de horas.

—Vayan con cuidado.

Ella asiente y en un segundo desaparece.

Aún recuerdo cuando la conocí a ella y a su sobrino, fue un día en el que por culpa del embarazo dos de mis costillas se habían roto, me quedé hecha un ovillo en las afueras de la selva esperando a que el dolor disminuyera un poco para caminar.

Entonces los escuche, ambos aparecieron a unos metros de mi.

Al primero que vi fue a una mujer de vez aceitunada con una larga coleta de cabellos negros, sus ojos de un intenso color borgoña me miraban curiosa.

El segundo era un joven de piel morena y brillante, su cabello también negro pero sus ojos eran oscuros casi negros.

La mirada de el al verme se volvió de sorpresa, en un parpadeo estaba a mi lado, se agacho y su mano derecha la poso en mi notorio vientre.

Mi cuerpo estaba tenso y mi instinto me gritaba que corriera para salvar mi vida pero el dolor me detenía, sin mencionar la sensación de que no podría llegar muy lejos.

La mujer apareció tras el chico mirándome con ternura.

—Está embarazada —dijo ella con una hermosa voz.

—Sí, y al parecer será un híbrido, como yo —respondió el mientras su mano acariciaba dulcemente mi vientre.

— ¿Cuánto llevas así niña? —pregunto la mujer dirigiéndose a mi por primera vez.

—Dos meses y medio —respondí dudosa.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto? —pregunto de nuevo el y en su voz pude notar cierta furia.

—No sé a qué te refieres— respondí tratando de evadir el tema.

—Lo sabes— contraataco el— ¿fue Joham?

Confundida lo mire a los ojos y fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Quién es Joham? — pregunte curiosa.

—El vampiro que te hizo esto, ¿se llama Joham? — repitió esta vez la mujer.

¿Vampiro? Así que eso es lo que es Edward. Eso explica la mayoría de las cosas que el no quiso decirme nunca.

—No, el se llama Edward— respondí sinceramente.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y luego clavaron la vista en mi.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre— pregunto ella.

—Kassia Everdeen.

—Es un gusto Kassia, yo soy Huilen y el es mi sobrino Nahuel.

—Es peligroso para ti estar aquí, vendrás con nosotros —dijo Nahuel sin parecer dispuesto a soportar réplicas.

— ¿A dónde?

—Nuestro hogar, está en lo más profundo de la selva. Ahí vivirás con nosotros hasta que nazca— respondió Huilen.

—Pero, ¿porque quieren ayudarme?

—Porque lo que llevas en tú vientre es igual a mí, además es peligroso estar cerca de los humanos —respondió Nahuel.

En un rápido movimiento me cargo en sus brazos y junto con Huilen hecho a correr a través de la selva.

Llegamos a lo que parecía una vieja choza pero por dentro era muy acogedor, Nahuel me bajo y ambos me miraron esperando mi reacción.

—Es un lugar muy lindo y tranquilo —dije sinceramente y con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Quizás no sea muy elegante pero agregando unos cuantos detalles quedará perfecto —exclamo Huilen emocionada.

—Saldré a conseguir un poco de sangre para Kassia, volveré en un rato —dijo Nahuel de pronto.

— ¿Sangre?— pregunto sumamente sorprendida a la vampiresa a mi lado cuando nos quedamos solas.

—Sí —respondió ella con un gesto nervioso.

— ¿Pero para que necesito sangre? Yo no soy vampira.

—Veras Kassia tú bebé no es humano ni tampoco vampiro. Es un híbrido, y al serlo tú necesitas beber sangre para poder soportar el embarazo.

—Pero aún así eso es extremista.

—Todo saldrá bien te lo prometo —aseguro ella.

—Confiare en ti, pero aún así no entiendo él porque me ayudan.

—Entonces te explicare su historia, el padre de Nahuel es Joham, un vampiro. El conoció a Pire mi hermana en el bosque, la sedujo y con el tiempo intimaron. Cuando Nahuel nació tuvo que abrirse paso desde su vientre para salir, Pire murió desangrada al instante, y por ello aunque jamás me lo ha dicho se que él se odia así mismo.

—Pobre, debió de haber sufrido mucho durante todos estos años— murmure con compasión.

—Pero entonces te encontramos a ti en las afueras de la selva, una niña de la edad que tenía Pire y en sus mismas condiciones.

—No soy una niña —le replicó con el ceño fruncido y Huilen suelta una suave risa.

—Para nosotros lo eres, cuando te mira ve lo que su madre sufrió y su culpa aumenta, pero también es capaz de ver el amor que profesas por tú hijo haciéndolo comprender lo mucho que Pire lo amo. Eso lo hizo decidir ayudarte, el sólo quiere que tú no termines como su madre, quiere que tengas un futuro.

La mire fijamente y su mirada escarlata me mostró que decía la verdad, suspire aliviada parecía una buena razón.

—Tal vez sea muy atrevido de mi parte pero ¿porque su padre no lo ha buscado? —pregunto curiosa cambiando de tema radicalmente.

—Joham vino a buscarlo años después de que Pire murió, y el mismo le explicó que tenía 3 hermanas más, lo que significa que le hizo a distintas mujeres lo mismo que mi hermana —respondió con la voz repentinamente sombría.

Mi corazón se detuvo al comprender a que se refería.

Joham la enamoró, la embarazo y la abandono a su suerte.

¿Donde he oído eso? Oh es verdad, me sucede lo mismo excepto que él no sabe del embarazo.

— ¿Porque lo hace? ¿Porque utiliza así a las mujeres? Eso es repugnante

—El se considera algo así como un científico, piensa que los híbridos son una nueva raza de seres superiores. Por eso los crea.

—Lo siento por Nahuel pero Joham es un completo imbécil.

—Concuerdo contigo Kassia —dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona.

La vieja puertecilla de la choza se abrió de pronto sorprendiéndonos a Huilen y a mí. En la entrada Nahuel nos miraba a las dos ligeramente sorprendido, y por alguna extraña razón presiento que escucho toda nuestra conversación.

En sus manos llevaba una especie de botella, sin decir nada se acerco a mí y me la entregó, al observar el interior veo un líquido rojo oscuro.

Sangre. Una ligera mueca aparece en mi rostro, alzó la vista y lo veo con duda.

—Te aseguro que no te sabrá mal, así que no lo pienses demasiado—responde el a mi pregunta no formulada.

Me fuerzo a sonreír un poco y asiento débilmente, mis labios tocan la botella y beben del cálido líquido.

Apartó la botella de mi boca y lo miro sorprendida.

—Sabe bien —exclamo y el sonríe.

—Te lo dije.

—Muchas gracias Nahuel, por esto y por todo.

—No es nada —responde el mientras se encoge de hombros.

Los días pasaron lentamente, ambos inmortales me explicaron muchas cosas, sobre su mundo, sus leyes y sobre mi bebé.

Sin embargo había una cosa de la que ninguno hablaba y eso era sobre sí habría posibilidades de que yo sobreviviera al parto. Pero mientras mi bebé estuviera bien lo demás no me importaba, incluida yo.

Me asome por la pequeña ventana improvisada que Nahuel había construido en un afán para distraerme a veces, alce el rostro y conté las aves que pasaron volando a través de los árboles, a lo lejos se oyó el rugido de lo que parecía un puma, cerré mis ojos y sentí la brisa fresca en mi rostro. Sonreí inconsciente, era un lugar tranquilo y agradable.

Entonces lo sentí, por reflejo me doble y azote sonoramente en el suelo de piedra.

El aire dejó de llegar a mis pulmones, desesperada intenté respirar por la boca pero me costaba demasiado. Con mis brazos rodee mi abultado vientre y sentí mis manos empaparse de un líquido viscoso y tibio, alce mi mano izquierda.

Era sangre, el momento había llegado, estaba a punto de dar a luz.

**Bien aquí termina el capitulo de hoy, lamento si no alargue demasiado el tema del embarazo pero no me gusta alargar lo bueno, espero sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima bye bye. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos los lectores de esta historia, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, lamento si es mas corto que los demás, bueno ahora la respuesta a sus comentarios.**

**V1V1****: Hola nena muchas gracias por leer y me alaga que consideres buena esta historia asi como diferente, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. **

**Reyra Elienahi: Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado y bueno para ver la reacción de Edward aun faltan algunos capítulos, espero te guste el nuevo capítulo.**

**UruUru-chan****: Ah que cruel por desear que muera Kassia buuu. Pero ella no morirá jajaja, gracias por comentar y por tu apoyo.**

**Katherine: ****Oh es genial que consideres perfecta esta historia, y si estas intrigada significa que voy bien, amo dejar con la duda a todos y zaz sorprenderlos jejeje, y si creí que Nahuel y Huilen eran perfectos para explicarle todo además que practicante están en el mismo país, gracias por leer.**

**pax399**** : Gracias por leer y me alegro que la historia te encante espero sigas leyendo los demás capítulos.**

**VERIS CULLEN LOZ****: Si se que fue algo cruel dejarla sola durante el lapso de su embarazo pero es necesario para que ella sea mas fuerte emocional y mentalmente. Y bueno la actitud de Edward si estuvo pésima pero recuerda que el ama a Bella en fin gracias por leer y por tu apoyo.**

**CAPITULO 4: UN PEQUEÑO ANGEL**

Una punzada de dolor me atravesó el estómago, como una cuchilla helada. Dentro de mi algo luchaba por salir, me rasgaba por dentro.

Como pude me arrastre en un vano intento de llegar a la cama, dejando tras de mí lo que parecía un río de sangre, pero mis fuerzas se desvanecían lentamente, hasta que no pude moverme más.

—Sal... Tienes que hacerlo —susurre al bebé que intentaba abrirse pasó a través de mi útero para poder salir.

Sentí mi interior rasgarse más rápido, mis ojos querían cerrarse pero me negaba a ceder.

No moriría hasta verlo sólo una vez, quería ver la perfección de mi bebé, ver sus ojos, sus manos, abrazarlo. Sólo necesitaba aferrarme un poco más, además Huilen y Nahuel probablemente ya vendrían, o tal vez no. No lo sabía por ahora estaba sola, completamente sola.

Rasgo más fuerte y después oí un chisporroteo y como algo se arrastraba. Forcé mi vista y lo vi gatear a través de los ríos de sangre, mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas y una sonrisa de felicidad apareció en mi rostro.

Con mucho esfuerzo estire mis brazos hacia él, al verme soltó una estridente y suave risa como el sonido de una campanilla, y gateo más deprisa hacia mí. Lo recibí encantada y bese su cabeza que aún estaba manchada de sangre. En la coronilla sobresalía una pequeña y sedosa mata de cabellos cobrizos con algunos mechones rojizos.

—Mi dulce niño, mi pequeño ángel. Eres tan precioso y brillante como un precioso diamante —canturree feliz en su pequeño oído.

Sus ojos eran de un precioso y brillante gris iguales a los míos, estos me miraron como sí intentará decirme algo, pero el ser un bebé recién nacido se lo impedía.

—Estaré bien —le susurre para calmarlo y el negó fervientemente con su cabecita como sí hiciera un berrinche —estaré bien —repetí para convencerme más a mí que a él.

Su pequeña boca se abrió mostrando una hilera de perfectos y blancos dientes, me dirigió una extraña mirada y sin más, me mordió en la base del cuello del lado derecho.

— ¡KASSIA!—exclamo la voz horrorizada de Huilen.

Parpadee, ella y Nahuel estaban arrodillados junto a mí en un instante, mi pequeño bebe desapareció de mis brazos, la desesperación me golpeó y lo vi en brazos de Huilen, Nahuel me alzo en vilo y me depósito en la cama.

—Ya no me quedan fuerzas —le dije y él me miro con suma tristeza.

Mis ojos se cerraron lentamente y sentí como me hundía en la oscuridad, ahora podía morir tranquila. Mi pequeño estaba a salvo.

La sensación de tener una ligera quemada comenzó a aparecer donde mi pequeño me había mordido, poco a poco fue aumentando hasta hacerse insoportable.

Todo mi cuerpo ardía en llamas, lance un grito desgarrador al aire y me revolví en la cama en un vago intentó de que el incendió que golpeaba mi cuerpo se apagara, pero este sólo se esparcía más.

—El la mordió —dijo la voz sorprendida de Nahuel— se está transformando en vampira.

¿Transformación? ¿Sería una vampira? ¿No moriría?

Una nueva esperanza apareció, la opción de un futuro eterno junto a mi pequeño. Un futuro donde podría ser feliz.

Entonces me detuve abruptamente, deje de gritar y agarré con fuerza las sábanas. No dejaría que uno de los primeros recuerdos que mi bebe tuviera de mi, fuera verme gritar y retorcerme como loca.

Debo recuperar la compostura, así que recurro a mi entrenamiento de judo para centrarme. Tras 15 segundos de meditación y respiración pausada, estoy un poco mejor.

—Los sentimientos, así como las sensaciones físicas, son producto de la mente. Si controlo mi mente podre mantener a raya toda la agonía de la que soy presa ahora. — me repetía una y otra vez en un afán de mantenerme distraída, inmóvil y silenciosa.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pudieron ser días, meses incluso años.

Pero de pronto, en un momento, la quemazón fue reduciéndose y se concentro en un solo punto, mi corazón. El fuego en esa zona aumento terriblemente acompañando los veloces y quizás los últimos latidos de mi corazón.

Mi espalda se arqueo con brusquedad, y un último grito de dolor broto de mi garganta. Entonces lo sentí, mi último latido, mi último aliento de vida escapándose de mi cuerpo.

El fuego desapareció, así como todo rastro de que alguna vez fui humana, ahora estaba en un limbo. No estaba viva, pero tampoco muerta.

Curioso, mi situación me parecía un vacío legal en las leyes de la vida, pero quién soy yo para decir si es bueno o malo. Si existe un dios, o un ser omnipotente solo el podría decidirlo.

La necesidad de moverme apareció, pero el temor de que el fuego pudiera encenderse de nuevo me invadió, pero solo habría una forma de averiguarlo.

Con lentitud moví los dedos de mi mano derecha, al ver que nada sucedía procedí a mover otras partes de mi cuerpo con igual lentitud. No sucedía nada.

Temerosa abrí mis ojos y la claridad de mi visión me dejo perpleja, podía ver cada detalle, escuchar cada sonido con claridad y oler cada cosa. Con lentitud me incorpore en la cama y me puse de pie suavemente.

En el lado opuesto de la habitación vi a Nahuel frente a Huilen protegiéndola.

¿Por qué? — me pregunte y mi respuesta llego al ver al precioso y encantador bebé que ella tenía en sus brazos.

Entonces a través de esa brillante y clara mirada gris, lo comprendí. Mi eternidad apenas comenzaba, y el camino de un nuevo comienzo se abría ante mí.

Sí, ahora todo sería diferente.

**Lamento mucho que el capitulo haya sido tan corto, quiero agradecer a todos los que siguen esta historia la cual no podría hacer sin su apoyo. Los invito a leer mis demás historias ya que me encantaría tener su opinión de ellas.**

**Hasta la próxima semana, y no olviden comentar bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

**Katherine****: Muchas gracias por leer lamento si los capítulos de ahora en adelante son cortos jejeje y para el reencuentro con Edward faltan como 2 capítulos creo jejeje, bueno espero te guste el capítulo de hoy.**

**Maleja twihard****: Gracias por leer y siii ella fue transformada no quería que muriera seria muuuy injusto y si los genes de Edward deben ser buenísimos jajaja gracias por tu comentario.**

**UruUru-chan****:**** Me alegro que el capitulo te haya parecido lindo muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tus comentarios.**

**VERIS CULLEN LOZ****: ****Si fue muy feo lo que tuvo que pasar pero al menos no estuvo sola no crees? Y bueno tratare de que la reacción de todos sea épica jejeje gracias por leer.**

**CAPITULO 5: CURIOSIDAD INFANTIL**

Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, y más sí este fue el primero en la vida de una chica.

Desgraciadamente yo no soy una excepción, pues a veces cuando miro a mi bebé lo miro a él.

Han pasado 2 años desde que me convertí en vampira y desde que nació Ethan.

El parece un niño de 12 años a pesar de tener sólo 2, su corazón late más rápido de lo normal, su temperatura corporal también es alta, puede dormir, su piel es tan dura como la de un vampiro y puede sobrevivir consumiendo sangre y comida humana. Su inteligencia es asombrosa y gracias a ello puede hablar fluidamente.

Nahuel me comentó cuando era humana que algunos vampiros o híbridos poseen un don, creí que Ethan y yo no tendríamos pero me equivoqué.

Sólo basta una mirada de mi pequeño para provocar, en cualquier ser vivo pesadillas. Puede revivir los peores miedos en uno y hacerlos parecer reales, todo durante un segundo. Manejando de esta manera sus mentes, emociones y cordura, volviéndolos manipulables por el. Un don sumamente aterrador y peligroso.

En cambio yo puedo crear un escudo transparente, protegiéndome a mi o a quienes quiera de cualquier ataque físico. Puedo usarlo también para encerrar a cualquier ser vivo como si fuese una prisión. Un don sumamente útil.

Actualmente estamos viviendo en una selva a las afueras de Rio junto con Huilen y Nahuel.

A pesar de ser vampiresa, trato de cazar lo menos posible. Puedo sobrevivir con sólo una caza por semana, Ethan generalmente consume comida humana el rara vez bebe sangre.

Mis presas son aquellos que sólo perjudican al mundo, asesinos, secuestradores, violadores. Nunca he matado a un sólo inocente y jamás lo haré.

Mi primera caza fue el, aquel que mató a mis padres, no sólo por venganza, sino porque un tiempo después me enteré que el manejaba una organización donde secuestraban niñas y niños de todo el mundo para venderlos o prostituirlos. Además se dedicaba al tráfico de drogas y órganos.

Un ser sumamente repugnante.

—Mamá —dice de pronto la voz risueña de Ethan sacándome de mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué sucede cielo?

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?— susurra nervioso.

—Por supuesto.

— ¿Quién es mi papá?— pregunta sorprendiendo— Nahuel no quiso decirme y Huilen no sabe, por eso te pregunto.

Una profunda tristeza me invadió y un sin fin de recuerdos de mi vida humana vuelven a mi mente.

—Lo siento —dice de nuevo Ethan y yo me giro a observarlo— te has puesto triste porque pregunté, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

Le sonrió dulcemente y me agacho a su altura.

—No es tú culpa Ethan, es sólo que no creí que tendrías curiosidad de ello tan pronto.

— ¿Entonces me dirás?— pregunta con una mirada llena de ilusión y una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Se llama Edward Cullen.

— ¿Es un vampiro? ¿O un humano? ¿O un híbrido como yo?— pregunta rápidamente y con un toque de emoción en su voz.

—Es un vampiro.

— ¿Y porque no está con nosotros?

—Te seré sincera, tú padre tiene otra familia y por eso no puede estar con nosotros.

— ¿Entonces no me quiere?—pregunta con dolor.

—No puede porque el no sabe que tú existes.

— ¿Qué?—pregunta incrédulo.

—El se fue antes de que pudiera decírselo.

Ethan asintió débilmente, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Papá estuvo contigo y luego te dejó? —pregunto diciendo cada palabra con énfasis.

Desvíe la mirada al saber a qué se refería y me levanté del suelo con la mirada pérdida en el horizonte.

—Era necesario, no se puede estar junto a alguien a quién no se quiere, algún día lo entenderás.

—Pero, sí el no te correspondía no debió jugar contigo— exclamo furioso como nunca antes lo había visto— ¡YO LO ODIO! —grito.

—No— dije con la voz fría y una mirada sería —no puedes, ni debes. Lo que haya pasado entre el y yo no te concierne, es tú padre y punto.

—Pero mamá.

Rápidamente me acerque a él y lo abrase fuertemente contra mí.

—Entiendo lo mucho que lo odias, tanto que yo puedo sentir tú dolor, pero no puedes hacerlo, el a ti no te ha hecho nada y aunque lo hiciera debes recordar que es tú padre y gracias a el tú estás conmigo. Sin el tú no existirías, ni hubieras podido iluminar mi vida, así que no lo odies.

Sentí los pequeños brazos de Ethan aferrarse a mí y como mi blusa se humedecía producto de sus lágrimas.

—Algún día, cuando llegué el momento lo veras y entonces podrás decirle lo que sientes.

Ethan se separó de mi, limpio su rostro con la manga de su chaqueta y me regaló una enorme sonrisa marcando aún más sus hoyuelos en sus rosadas mejillas.

—Aún queda mucho tiempo para eso, ¿verdad mami?

—Así es, tenemos la eternidad por delante no hay porque apresurarse.

El asintió fervientemente y después saltó al enorme árbol sobre nosotros y comenzó a jugar con las aves que estaban posados ahí.

—Sin embargo la pregunta es si tú estarás lista para verlo a él —dijo la voz de Nahuel a mis espaldas.

—Quizás algún día, pero ahora no, es muy pronto.

— ¿Lo odias Kassia? —pregunto ahora la voz de Huilen.

—Aunque no hayan funcionado las cosas entre nosotros no lo hago, jamás lo haría. Lo amo lo suficiente para desearle lo mejor, yo lo único que quiero es no estar cerca de el y tener que verlo.

—Entonces sólo queda rogar que no lo veas aún— dijo Huilen.

—Sí, sólo eso queda.

**Bien aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado.**

**Hasta la próxima semana, y no olviden comentar bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

_**Katherine: **_**Hola me alegro muchísimo que te gustara el capitulo y si ya queda poco jejeje y lo siento en serio a veces quisiera hacer los capis mas largos pero si lo hiciera no tendría tanto misterio porque mis ideas puff se irían volando lo sietno pero aun asi me esforzare.**

_**Grazielly: **_**Gracias por comentar aquí esta el nuevo capitulo.**

_**maleja twihard**_**: Exacto es muy parecido al de bella pero también muy diferente jejeje y si ella no sabe de la dieta pero quien sabe si la siga u..u y me alegro que ya hayas entendido el prologo en fin gracias por leer.**

_**UruUru-chan **_**: Siiiii es taan lindo kyah ! y sobre como es el al final de capitulo te pongo su descripsion. **

_**candy1928:**_** Si lo bueno a penas inicia y que linda yo también amo a Ethan kyah! Gracias por tu cometario.**

_**VERIS CULLEN LOZ**_**: Gracias por leer y ya veras el encuentro será bueno y pues sobre el odio del peque no creo que se vaya tan fácil pero ya sabes como son los niños jejeje también te mando saludos. **

**CAPITULO 6: ALGUIEN NUEVO**

Cuando la camioneta negra se detuvo frente a un gran edificio con aspecto de rascacielos, un hombre de seguridad rápidamente se apresuró a ayudarme a bajar.

La máscara de seriedad que mantenía se quebró en pedazos al clavar la vista en mi rostro, torpemente trato de mantenerse inexpresivo, pero falló estrepitosamente cuando le brinde una cálida sonrisa.

—Gracias —dije y el asintió.

En cuanto entre al edificio rebusque en mi bolso, saqué unos lentes de sol blancos y me los puse.

La mayoría de los humanos me miraron confusos, pero los ignore mientras trataba de no llamar la atención, pues según se la única regla de nuestra especie es jamás permitir que alguien sepa que existimos.

Atravesé rápidamente el living y entre en un ascensor.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron en el piso 19 me sentí igual que la actriz que interpreta a Miranda Preslov en la película "El diablo viste de Prada", cuando vi a todos los empleados mirarme nerviosos mientras trataban de seguir su trabajo.

—Buenos días señorita Everdeen —dijo una chica que se acerco corriendo a mí.

La observe durante un segundo, era de cabello corto rubio, ojos verdes y vestía un traje rosa. En una mano llevaba una tablet y en la otra un café, el cual me extendió pero con un gesto rechace.

—Hola Feliciti, ¿qué tal va todo?—pregunté sería.

—Bien —respondió y rápidamente clavo la vista en la tablet consultando la agenda—en 30 minutos tiene una junta con los accionistas, creo que es para ver sí la nombrarán presidenta de la mesa directiva.

—Sí debe ser eso, que nadie me moleste hasta la hora indicada —ordene y ella asintió para luego retirarse.

Llegué a una gran oficina cuyas paredes eran de vidrio, necesitaba cambiarlas para tener más privacidad.

En cuanto cerré la puerta miles de susurros asaltaron mis oídos, tales como:

—_"Se ve tan sexi."_

—_"Seguramente está así porque se hizo cirugía plástica."_

—_"Me pregunto sí podría verme como ella."_

—_"Es demasiado joven para dirigir la compañía, aunque con Austin muerto sólo ella queda."_

Fruncí los labios molesta, odiaba los chismes, me gire y fulmine a todos con la mirada, rápidamente agacharon la cabeza avergonzados.

Me acerque a la silla de piel tras es escritorio de caoba y me deje caer en ella.

Que aburrido de haberlo sabido no lo hubiera matado.

A pesar de ahora ser una vampiresa, al matar a Austin, (aquel que me quería muerta) todas sus acciones pasaron a mí, que junto con las que herede de mis padres me convirtieron en la accionista mayoritaria.

Esto implicó hacer un viaje desde Brasil a Escocia, ahora tengo más responsabilidades. A este pasó quizás deba regresar a vivir aquí, bueno aunque también es culpa mía por desaparecerme por 2 años.

Fue buena idea dejar a Ethan con Huilen y Nahuel seguramente aquí se abría aburrido mucho.

Una hora después me hallaba con las vista pérdida en la ciudad mientras los ancianos de la mesa directiva discutían acaloradamente sí debía o no ser la presidenta.

El resultado final: 5 votos a favor y 3 en contra. Con mi mejor sonrisa fingida me acerque y le di un apretón de manos a cada uno.

Para mi desgracia ahora era la presidenta, y para mi fortuna mi falta de experiencia provocó que me impusieran un portavoz. Genial menos trabajo y lo más importante no tendré que mudarme a Escocia.

Sin perder tiempo hui de la oficina y el resto del día me dedique a pasear con tranquilidad por los largos campos del país.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía feliz y tranquila. Sí, todo iba bien en mi vida.

En un arranque de emoción eché a correr hacia las montañas, concentrándome sólo en el aire que rosaba mi piel y que hacia bailar mis cabellos.

El aire cambio hacia el sur trayendo hacia mí un olor conocido y desconocido a la vez.

Un vampiro.

Me detuve abruptamente y a lo lejos vislumbre una figura masculina.

Era alto, de cuerpo corpulento, tez ligeramente olivácea, sus cabellos sujetos en una coleta baja cayendo en cascada a través de su espalda de un ligero tono rubio. Sus ojos competían con los míos por el escarlata más intenso.

Fui consciente de que tal vez fuera mala idea quedarme observando a ese extraño, cuando estaba por echar a correr de nuevo, el desconocido apareció a 3 metros de mí.

Mis ojos se deslizaron lentamente sobre su camisa negra y sus vaqueros del mismo tono, encima de todo una capa de un negro un poco más oscuro.

No pude evitar morder levemente mi labio inferior al imaginar el cuerpo que se escondía bajo esas capas de ropa.

El camino lentamente hacia mí hasta que sólo unos cuantos pasos nos separaron, era indescriptiblemente guapo, su postura se relajo y de repente me sonrió.

—Nublado y frío, un día perfecto para los de nuestra especie —dijo de pronto con una hermosa voz que resplandecía como una campanilla.

Enarque una ceja al ver que hablaba del clima, un tema tan cliché para llenar una conversación vacía.

—La lluvia es mejor, se convierte en un perfecto y suave manto ocultándonos de los humanos— respondí con una leve sonrisa y el soltó una suave carcajada.

Lo imite y relaje mi postura, reposando la mayor parte de mi peso en pie izquierdo, me quite los lentes de sol blancos y los puse sobre mi cabeza.

—Debo discúlpame, no sabía que este territorio pertenecía a alguien.

—No es mi territorio, yo sólo estoy de pasó. De hecho no vengo mucho por aquí— respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Entonces todo está bien, señorita... —dice dejando la frase inconclusa.

—Kassia Everdeen

—Es un placer, Demetri Vulturi a su servicio—dijo mientras en un rápido y suave movimiento sujeto mi mano derecha y la beso suavemente.

Sí aún fuera humana estoy segura que mi rostro estaría completamente rojo, desvíe la mirada y nerviosa comencé hacer rulos en un mechón de mi cabello con la punta de uno de mis dedos.

—El gusto es mío —susurre.

Mientras veía la hermosa sonrisa que el vampiro que acababa de conocer me regalaba, tuve la ligera sensación de que quizás esta no sería la última vez que conversáramos y una parte de mi rogaba que así fuera.

Si ya era momento de que yo también fuera feliz con alguien más.

**Bien aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado.**

**Una lectora me pidió una descripción de Ethan y bueno esta es: su cabello es de un tono más claro que el de Edward, su piel como la de un hibrido y tiene los ojos grises, no lo mencione pero esos eran los ojos de Kassia cuando era humana y bueno ya saben lo de su don.**

**Quise que Kassia al igual que los Cullen tuviera una pequeña (si claro) fortuna para ya saben cualquier cosa jejeje y díganme que les parece Demetri como un pretendiente?**

**Bueno hasta la próxima semana, y no olviden comentar bye bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste.**

**Katherine:**** Hola nena gracias por comentar y también felices fiestas aunque ya hayan pasado jejeje. Y si Demetri wow es lindo jejeje, gracias por tus palabras y para el encuentro con Edward falta nada jajaj en fin gracias por seguir mi historia.**

**FANNY ALARCON1****: Gracias por leer pero crei que Demetri no es pareja de Jane a menos que me equivoque y si es asi lo siento pero Kassia necesitaba una pareja "inesperada", en fin felices fiestas.**

**maleja twihard: ****Gracias por leer y si Kassia merece ser feliz y tranqui que para el encuentro con Edward falta poquito jejeje, espero te guste el nuevo capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 7: VAMPIROS DE OJOS DORADOS**

Una risita tonta se impuso en mis labios mientras mi mano recibía la rosa blanca.

—Gracias— susurre y el me ofreció su brazo en un gesto de caballerosidad el cual tome gustosa.

Nuestra conversación fue amena y vaga, acompañada solo por el repiquetear de mis tacones contra el asfalto.

La gente detenía su andar para vernos pasar, quizás fuera por lo sexi que él se veía con esos vaqueros ajustados o tal vez el vestido chanel ceñido al cuerpo que yo usaba. Pero yo sabía que no era por eso, sino por la pareja que parecíamos a los ojos humanos, dotados de una belleza celestial solo vista en antiguas pinturas en los museos más famosos del mundo.

Los cinco días siguientes fueron iguales, él iba por mí a mi antigua casa en la tarde y salíamos a pasear por las calles de Escocia. Nunca le mencione sobre Ethan, no porque no quisiera, sino porque aún era pronto para hablar de él.

Ese día cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte el llego a mi casa, al abrir la puerta un enorme y precioso ramo de rosas rojas me recibió.

—Son hermosas— exclame y clave mis ojos en los de el — gracias Demetri.

—Tu eres más hermosa que ellas, tu belleza es eterna y la de ellas efímera— respondió el igual de galante que siempre.

—Gracias— repetí yo.

—Entonces. ¿Estas lista?

—Sí, solo iré por mis maletas.

El asintió y yo rápidamente subí a mi habitación por ellas, al verme el inmediatamente las tomo y las subió a un deportivo color negro que permanecía estacionado en la calle.

Se giró y abrió la puerta para mí y condujo hasta el aeropuerto rápidamente. De nuevo todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros cuando llegamos, pero las ignoramos como las otras veces, llevamos las maletas al lugar del equipaje, y escuchamos la voz monótona en los altavoces anunciando nuestros vuelos.

El momento había llegado, clave la vista en el suelo mientras sentía su mirada en mi a través de los lentes negros que el usaba, mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa y aferre más el ramo de rosas rojas.

—Nos veremos de nuevo, te lo prometo— dijo el de pronto.

—Pero ¿Cuándo? — pregunte dudosa y el solo rio encantadoramente provocando un suspiro en mí.

—Tratare de que sea lo más pronto posible— respondió él y yo asentí efusivamente.

La noche anterior cuando observábamos las estrellas en lo alto de un viejo roble, el coloco un mechón de cabello rebelde tras mi oreja obligándome ponerle atención.

—Kassia— susurro el con ternura y yo lo mire— debo volver a casa mañana.

— ¿Por qué tan pronto? — pregunte con el ceño fruncido.

—Hay una especie de complicación y debo regresar con urgencia.

Suspire y apreté los labios.

—Lo siento, pero…

—Si lo sé, no puedes hablar de "tu trabajo" — dije sarcástica— además yo también debo regresar, ya me demore demasiado.

—Entonces nos iremos juntos al aeropuerto mañana —dijo con una suave sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —acepte.

Me gire una última vez, lo vi a 3 aviones de distancia en la entrada. Observándome como yo a el.

—Cuídate mucho —susurre suavemente segura de que me oiría.

—Tú también pequeña —respondió el y yo le guiñe el ojo.

Me di media vuelta y entre al avión.

Horas después aterrice y sin perder tiempo corrí a la selva a ver a mi pequeño.

Tan emocionada estaba que al principio no percibí 2 esencias nuevas las cuales pertenecían a vampiros, quizás una pareja.

Me detuve abruptamente y comencé a rastrear el olor, con terror confirme que el aroma estaba en la misma dirección donde se ubicaba la pequeña choza donde vivía con los demás. Sin perder tiempo corrí hacia allá.

Al llegar noté los aromas de Ethan, Huilen y Nahuel. Pero también el de los dos desconocidos.

Escuche pasos apresurados seguido del fuerte golpe de la puertecilla al abrirse, en la entrada estaba Ethan con una gran sonrisa, sin dudarlo corrió hacia mi y me abrazo fuertemente.

—Oh mi pequeño angelito. ¿Has estado bien? —pregunté ansiosa.

—Sí mamá —respondió el y se separó de mí.

—Ethan dime. ¿Hay alguien más aparte de ustedes haya dentro? —pregunté sería cambiando de tema y el desvío la mirada.

—Hace poco llegaron una pareja de vampiros. Creo que necesitan nuestra ayuda —respondió con un tierno puchero.

Ladee la cabeza confundida, me parecía sumamente extraño que dos desconocidos vinieran a buscarnos solo porque necesitan ayuda. Tuve un mal presentimiento, suspire lo mejor sería averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones. Tome la pequeña mano de Ethan y con una expresión lo más fría posible en mi rostro entre en la pequeña choza.

El ambiente era tenso y tal como mi pequeño dijo en la mesa de la cocina habían dos vampiros, pero lo más extraño fue que al verlos note que sus ojos no eran de un intenso escarlata como los míos, al contrario eran de un suave y brillante dorado líquido.

Gire el rostro y vi a Nahuel observándolos con los ojos entrecerrados, Huilen por otra parte los miraba con suspicacia y precaución.

Ambos eran hermosos y elegantes, él era alto y delgado, de apariencia musculosa, su cabello de un suave y brillante color miel.

La chica era mucho más pequeña que él, de facciones finas y aspecto delicado, su cabello cortó y de un negro intenso.

La vampira se levantó de golpe de la silla al verme, me miro con los ojos abiertos, su pareja se mostró confundido por la actitud de ella, se levantó lentamente y avanzó al frente colocándose disimuladamente en pose protectora frente a la chica.

—Buenas tardes —saludo el cordial.

—Buenas tardes —respondí sería— ¿a qué debemos su inesperada visita en nuestro humilde hogar?

—Por favor perdone nuestra presencia, pero estamos aquí por un asunto urgente y necesitamos su ayuda. Mi nombre es Jasper Cu...

—Hale —dijo la vampira de cabellos negros interrumpiéndolo abruptamente—él es Jasper Hale y yo soy su esposa Alice.

El nerviosismo de ella y la actitud defensiva de él me parecieron sumamente sospechosos, inmediatamente jale a Ethan tras de mí y fulmine a ambos con la mirada.

—Kassia Everdeen y ellos seguramente ya se han presentado —dije señalando fugazmente con la mirada a Huilen y Nahuel—él es mi hijo Ethan.

Ambos asintieron y relajaron levemente la postura.

—Por favor siéntense —pedí y ellos aceptaron— Ethan— llame y el me miro.

— ¿Sí mamá?

—Ve a tú cuarto —ordene y el dudoso obedeció.

Me acerque a la y me senté.

— ¿Entonces qué es lo que sucede? —pregunté.

—Veras Kassia, lo que sucede es que en nuestra familia hay una pequeña que al igual que tú hijo es una hibrida, nosotros creíamos que no había nadie como ella— comenzó Jasper.

—Pero un día yo capte un leve casi invisible resplandor y entonces comprendí que quizás hubiera más como ella y terminamos aquí en Brasil —dijo Alice.

— ¿A qué te refieres con "captaste"? —interrogue curiosa.

Ambos intercambiaron una fugaz mirada, Alice suspiro y levemente asintió.

—Yo poseo un don, puedo ver vestigios del futuro, aunque este no es exacto, ya que puede ser cambiado según las decisiones que se tomen —respondió ella—Jasper por el contrario puede manipular las emociones.

—Comprendo, por favor continúa —dije.

—Cierto día una vampiresa vio a nuestra sobrina y su primera impresión fue creer que ella era una niña inmortal y eso como sabrás es un tabú impuesto por nuestros líderes. Ella fue hasta ellos y relato lo que vio. Y ahora ellos irán y acabaran con toda nuestra familia por un simple malentendido.

— ¿Y nosotros que tenemos que ver? —pregunto Nahuel.

—Sí ustedes nos acompañan y testifican que ella no es un peligro y que puede mantener en secreto nuestra existencia, salvarían nuestras vidas.

—Lo que nos estas pidiendo es que. ¿Vayamos a interponernos en un enfrentamiento entre los Vulturis y tú familia? —pregunté incrédula y ella asintió nerviosa—definitivamente no, sí ellos se niegan a escucharnos nos mataran igual que a ustedes.

—Por favor ayúdenos, no habrá enfrentamiento, los detendremos, y lograremos que nos escuchen. Ustedes podrán irse cuando todo acabe. Por favor—rogo ella.

—Kassia parece que están en serios problemas, quizás nosotros podamos ayudarlos —dijo Huilen y yo la mire.

—Es peligroso— rebatí.

—En dado caso de que el enfrentamiento se de, te prometo que nuestra prioridad será que ustedes puedan salir de ahí y no se vean inmersos en ello—prometió Alice.

—Estarán a salvo —apoyo Jasper.

—De acuerdo, los ayudaremos —acepte.

—Partiremos ahora, quizás debas llevar algunas cosas para tú hijo —dijo Alice y yo me tense.

— ¡NO! —grite furiosa— el no irá, no pienso arriesgarlo de esta forma. Primero muerta.

—Pero Kassia, tú hijo es un perfecto ejemplo—dijo y yo gruñí amenazadoramente provocando que unas olas de calma me golpearan.

—No te atrevas a usar tú don conmigo —amenace al rubio vampiro —Nahuel es un híbrido de 150 años, el es un mejor ejemplo. No metere a Ethan en esto y punto final.

—Tú hijo estará a salvo, aún sí debo usar mi vida para ello —dijo Alice sería.

No podía, no debía poner a Ethan en un riesgo así. Sí le pasará algo me moriría, pero ellos en verdad parecían necesitar ayuda.

Además prometieron protegerlo sin mencionar que yo poseo mi escudo y sí la cosa se pusiera muy peligrosa quizás le permita a Ethan usar su don.

Algo jaló levemente mi chaqueta sacándome de mis pensamientos, me gire y vi a Ethan con una expresión determinada.

—Todo saldrá bien mamá, yo te protegeré —susurro él.

Lo mire con ternura, el no entendía que no era mi vida por la que temía, sino la de él.

Mire a Huilen y Nahuel, ambos asintieron. Resignada clave mi vista en los vampiros de ojos dorados y asentí.

—De acuerdo —dije aún con cierta duda.

**Bien aquí termina el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado.**

**La próxima semana no se pierdan el tan esperado encuantro con los cullen jejeje, hasta la próxima no olviden comentar bye bye.**


End file.
